sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rixcit the Wolf
About Gender: Male Species: Clone/Wolf Height: 7' 11" Weight: 225 Ibs Race: Shironan by way of genetic donors. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. His goals are his own. Age Physically: Looks to be in his early twenties Chronologically: 1 or 2 years Powers Rixcit, much like Circit, is capable of manipulating ice, though the variant of his own ice is colored blood red. He can manipulate the ice into any shape he pleases, though he prefers to make shards of ice that he can fling from afar. He is also known to coat his sword in ice to increase his blade's danger. He also tends to freeze the ground he walks on, so as to increase his momentum and deliver long sweeping attacks However, if he engages with a cryokinetic who is better skilled with ice, this may put him at a disadvantage. The same goes for pyrokinetics or non-powered people who are proficient in the knowledge of how to handle a cryokinetic. Abilities It should also be noted that with the DNA of an immortal being having been used in his creation, he's much faster than his base counterpart. Appearance Having been physically based off of a species, Rixcit's appearance certainly shows for it in that he only shares a physical appearance with Critz, nothing else. His fur, and hair by extension, is an ashen grey, due to having inherited most of his physical genes from the immortal being who had given him the genes needed to not crumble away into nothing. His muzzle is pale white, with the tinges shaven off to give him a more mature look. This would make him look like a hedgehog, were it not for his tail qualifying with it's length. His sclera is black, with his irises being blood red, and his pupils being reptilian in nature; also being the color white. Also, his hair is fashioned that he has a multitude of bangs covering his face. Rixcit wears a black longcoat, with tattered ends and various pouches on the center of the jacket, and red lining on the inside. He often keeps the longcoat open, which allows for the view of his red long-sleeved shirt, with a black diamond in the center. He wears a pair of black pants, also tattered at the bottom, with red lining along the pants themselves with a pair of black combat boots to go with them. He wears a pair of black biker gloves for hand coverings. Strapped around his torso is a red harness with a single strap backpack styled strap. Attached to this is a sheathe that he often keeps when he isn't using Relegatus in battle. Personality (If Rixcit had a heart, you most certainly wouldn't be able to tell from the way he acts. Cold, Crass, Ruthless, these words define him to a T. Rixcit cares little for a great deal of most of mobian kind, though this may stem from his creator's own feelings, due to having oart of his Creator's DNA infused into his body to ensure longevity against the deterioration most clones normally go through. Rixcit will do whatever it takes to complete the goal he has set for himself, anything at all. Regardless of whomever stands in his way. He's also made it a point to manipulate anyone for his own personal goals, though this doesn't save him from lacking a hindsight of when he himself is manipulated. However, that does not mean he's completely buried the feelings of his main genetic template. This is in fact, what prevents him from attacking anyone who could not defend themselves, this includes children and families; provided he hasn't butchered their defender already. Surprisingly, Rixcit himself is very strong-willed, with a great deal of pride to go with it. He refuses to listen to anyone who attempts to give him orders, and has often come into conflict with people like this. It's also because of this that he can often hold a grudge for quite a while. He also has somewhat of a short temper.) Items Relegatus: A sword that Rixcit had 'found' during his travels. After manipulating it to some way, he's able to use it in conjunction with his own powers. Pseudo-Awakening Because Mephisto's blood flows through Rixcit's veins, he is capable of utilizing his own kind of awakening; something very few shironans can use. When he uses Awakening, his body and color changes. His shroud vanishes and the sleeves of his jacket follow with it. His shirt's sleeves are exposed and black streaks appear at the cuff. His jacket closes halfway, leaving his pants exposed. His pants retain their coor, but gain red streaks at the exit of the leggings. His shoes become pure black. His gloves vanish. The tips of his hair turn glossy black with his fur going white. Red streaks form, extending from just below his eyes and above his eyelids. His sclera remains black and his irises remain red as well; however, his pupils turn red and blend into the irises. The whole of his body is covered in a blackish-red glow. His speed, strength, durability, and stamina all undergo a massive boost in this form. Trivia While he has no direct link to them, Rixcit is based off of a race known as 'Hollows'. However, as stated previously, this basis is the only link. (This concept was added as permission was given by TheDarkMantis15.) Rixcit's physical appearance, namely the hairstyle, is partially based on the reboot Vergil from DmC: Devil May Cry. To be more specific, his appearance at the beginning of the Vergil's Downfall DLC. His name is deriven from Circit's name and is based off of the Nobody concept in Kingdom Hearts. Category:Males Category:Hybrids